


Until it tears us apart

by VolatileBirdie



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileBirdie/pseuds/VolatileBirdie
Summary: ''Some kind of stories are told as romantic, some of them are told as horrible, but some aren't told. Have you ever wondered what happened to Ahkmenrah ? What really happened that the 3 movies haven't told us ? Let me tell you the story of Ahkmenrah and Nari...''--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my take on the the NATM trilogy. Yes, most stuff that happened in the movies will still happen, but some will not, and some will be changed to fit my story.I give most credits to the amazing cast and crew that worked on the movies.





	1. Prologue

My story began 4006 years ago, in -1987. I was born in -1987, in Alexandria.My father immediately said that I was the most precious thing he ever had. My mother was important to him too, but she died while giving birth to me. I still don't know if he meant what he said, because he left me 6 weeks after I was born. So, my aunt Camelia took care of me with the whole time she could give me. In resume, the beginning of my life was :

_1- My mom died during my birth ;_

_2- My dad left me to my aunt ;_

_3- My aunt, a sterile student, had to take me under her wing. Let's get things clear : my aunt was 14 years old, was studying and wasn't married when she got me. Can you imagine that she wasn't married ?_

Okay, before you ask it, let me tell you something : in the ancient Egypt, when a woman reached 12 years old, she could be given in marriage by her parents. But my paternal grandparents were not Egyptians (my grandparents moved to Egypt before having my father, then my aunt), so they didn't give her in marriage to nobody, despite the numerous request they received. It was also in Egypt that my father met my mother, an _Egyptian born beauty_ like my father used to tell my aunt.

So, as I was saying, I didn't have a...let's say that I didn't have a _good beginning_. But, I had a really marvelous childhood, despite not having my parents by my side. My aunt gave me the best things I could have gotten. She was caring for me like if I was her own daughter, which I almost was. Anyway, I said enough about my childhood. Now I'll say more about the time I was 12 years old to....well...now.


	2. One

September 2006, New Jersey, 18h46.

?=  ***I just want you to be okay...***

M= I know, don't be afraid, I know him and I trust him...

?=  ***I'm not afraid...I'm just suspicious about him...***

M= Wow. He gave me money, food, a place to stay and all of those things. Are you being serious ?

?=  ***Well...maybe he'll want something in return. Men are like that Melissa ! Yeah, maybe he'll want THE thing from you.***

M= Are we talking about Larry Daley or not ?

"Jesse..." Melissa thought "always so suspicious about everything...". Since the beginning of their so-far-3-years friendship, there hasn't been a single day that her friend didn't call her to talk negatively about at least two things.

M= Jesse...don't be so negative and suspicious...I know that Larry is a good man. I have complete trust in him ! Besides, if he would have wanted THE thing, he could have asked it sooner...like when I was sleeping in his bed, right by his side...I think that if he wanted to try something with me, he would have taken that opportunity to ask it, am I wrong ?

J=  ***Melissa, you were 15 when you met him...and life can be really surprising...be careful, okay ? Wait, I have to go. The mailman is here. Love ya !***

M= Hahaha, bye. I love you too.

Right after she put the phone back on the decorative table by the wall to her bedroom, Melissa rolled her eyes, laughing. Sometimes, she wondered what was the thing that kept her and Jesse's friendship alive, but then she would remember that the two of them had lots of fun back in high school. And this "mailman" her friend was talking about, Melissa knew who it was. Tall, blond, muscular. Melissa had discovered it when she talked Larry into meeting her 20 years old friend. She laughed again as she remembered her friend mentioning the mailman arriving when Mel had called her, parked a few blocks away, to make sure that she was home before she would present herself to her door. That tall blond man was standing in front of Jesse's door and by the way that Jesse's lips found themselves kissing that guy's lips so vigorously, Melissa knew that it wasn't the mailman. When the 18 years old girl's mind came back into reality, she chuckled to herself and ran to her bedroom, a huge smile on her face, not letting her happiness being taken down by the words from her friend. Her bedroom was painted in a smooth blue and was ornamented with chocolate brown and gold lines that were forming all sort of flowers. She took a lot of time to create this zen style bedroom, but she was really happy of the result. After 3 years of living with Larry Daley, she had recently moved into her own apartment. She had found a job in a restaurant and Larry kindly took some money from his savings to help her pay the first 3 months rent so she could "have enough money to at least decorate a bit". Her friends and neighbors were also kind enough to buy and give her various stuff so she could really have a good start. Her neighbors, who's apartment was under her, an old couple, even told her to come eat at their place whenever she'd want to. Once in her bedroom, Melissa got 3 dresses out of her wardrobe and put them onto her bed, contemplating each details of each dress. The first dress was black and gold-ish and was knee length on the front and mid calves length on the back. The second one was long and was ornamented with some blue and silver lines. The third one was simply exquisite. It was also knee length, black and some white diamonds were covering the bust part. She chose the third one, chose some comfy, but pretty boots, attached her long dark brown hair, took her bag and got out of her apartment, grabbing her black leather jacket on the way. She was excited about the following evening, she was going to the restaurant to eat with her most trusted friend, Larry. She chose to walk to the restaurant, since the temperature was really nice. The moon was peeking through the clouds and the air was breezy. When she arrived to the restaurant, she entered and asked for a reservation under Larry Daley. At her surprise, the waitress took her to a table were there was...A WOMAN ? A woman was sitting at the table. When Melissa arrived at the table, the red haired woman smiled and explained that Larry was at the washroom and kindly invited her to seat across her. Why wasn't the woman questioning anything ? Did she know about what was going on ? Feeling a bit unsure, Melissa sat at the table, her hands on her thighs and her eyes on the candle in the middle of the table. Finally, Larry came back and sat by the mysterious woman. Larry looked nervous, looking everywhere but in Melissa's eyes, the silence getting unsustainable. Larry decided to speak first.

L= Hey...Mel, huh...you are...a bit too soon...

The nervousness of Larry was apparent through his tone and words. It made Melissa tense up more. Has she done something wrong ? Was something about to happen ? She started asking a million of questions in her mind, but she tried to focus on positive things.

M= Yeah...huh...I huh...I...was so happy to see you tonight that I...thought you'd be okay if I'd be here sooner.

?= Oh there is no problem sweetie ! I'm Camelia, Larry's  _girlfriend_.

To Melissa, the woman seemed a bit insecure about the situation herself, since she made an emphasis on "girlfriend". Suddenly, something clicked in her brain and Melissa's face became white. She was completely gone and she didn't hear Larry and Camelia's calls for her.

L= Mel ? Are you okay ? Melissa ?

C= You look so pale...

Finally coming back to reality, Mel took a deep breath and looked at Camelia, still shook. She did her best to stammer some words and with one hand movement, Larry told the waitress to come back later before looking at Melissa.

M= Y-Y-Yes, I-I just happened to know a girl whose aunt was called Camelia...

C= Oh really ? Where is d ?

M= Hum....she's not...huh...she...she doesn't live anymore...

L= What do you mean ?

M= Hum...n-nothing...nothing important...

L= No, Mel...we are listening.

She took a moment to think, trying to find the right words to say. Her hands still on her thighs, she didn't want to reveal everything that happened, but she didn't want to look like a weirdo. She made up a few details and the words flew out of her mouth.

M= Her name was Isis...she was 17 years old...her aunt was called Camelia, and...she disappeared one night...

L&C= DISAPPEARED !?

Some head turned over to the table where Larry, Melissa and Camelia were sitting. Melissa looked around discreetly, getting more and more nervous and regretting that she even started to speak about what happened some years ago. Of course, she lied about the name and age, but it didn't matter, she was terribly nervous. She looked back at the candle on the table, ignoring the looks of Larry and Camelia on her. She started to slowly rub her hand on her arm.

M= Yes...I know it sounds crazy, but...that's the case...

L= B-But, what do you mean by ''disappeared'' ?

She looked up at Larry, raising an eyebrow

M= What do you think it means ?

L= I don't know...what happened ?

M= Hum...

C= Was she ever found ?

Melissa started to laugh from nervosity and looked at her hand on the table. Some memories flowing back into her mind, she gulped, getting emotional. She whispered :

'' _He_  would have to alive first....''  


Melissa was lost in her mind. Larry was watching her. "What is she hiding ?" he thought "What is she speaking about ?". He rose an eyebrow and slowly grabbed Melissa's hand to take her out of her mind.

L= Are you okay Mel ? You're acting strangely...

Now back into reality, Mel looked at Larry, then Camelia and spoke quickly.

M= No, she was never found and...I-I...should go...

L= No, wait- Melissa, wait !

Mel ignored him, removed her hand from Larry's grasp and stood up of her chair. She then grabbed her coat and quickly walked out of the restaurant. She took a quick look inside the restaurant and saw Larry. He looked hurt. Really hurt, staring at the candle in the middle of the table, just like she used to. The young woman started to have salty pearls running down her face. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground, walking, feeling guilty that she was hurting the man that did his best and gave her everything she needed. The weather turned out so cold and dark. There was some raindrops falling on her crying face. She had not even been in the restaurant for 30 minutes that she regretted going and felt like that day...that day where...

M= ''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !? WHY ?! WHY !?''

She started screaming at herself with a loud voice. She was lost, lost in everything. She couldn't stop thinking about Nari, that girl who was once hers...but she was also thinking about  _him_.

M= ''YOU'RE SO STUPID...SO...''

Melissa fell on her knees, into a puddle of water. She was crying a lot. Even if everybody was watching her, she didn't stopped. She stayed on the floor, on her knees, getting wet because of the rain. She was hiding her face into her hands.

'M= "Why...why are you doing this...''

Melissa stood up and walked to a wall, sitting down against it. She put her face back in the palms of her hands. She couldn't stop crying. In fact, she was crying more and more. Suddenly, she heard footsteps getting closer and felt someone putting a coat on her.

? = You're going to catch a cold like that...

She looked up and saw Larry. He had his most worried and serious face on. He helped her stand up and walked her to his car. When they reached Larry's apartment, Mel walked silently to the bedroom that was hers when Larry took her in his house. That bedroom was still hers. When she got into her bed, she hid herself under the blanket, closing her eyes and waiting for the heat of her body to come and warm the inside of the blanket surrounding her. All the pain, that she got the day when the worst thing of her life happen, stayed inside for too long now...she shook her head, covering her eyes with her hands, keeping her tears from falling again. Suddenly, Larry gently knocked on the door and entered. Since her bed was a queen sized bed, Larry had enough place to sit by her side. He gently moved the blanket from her head and saw eyes filled with sadness and anger. He looked right at Melissa and sat down. He sighed and frowned sadly.

L= What happened at the restaurant Mel ?

Remorses and guilt started to take over again. She slowly turned around to not face Larry, frowning as well.

M= I'm sorry Larry...

L= You don't need to be sorry Mel, it's okay. I just want to know what happened. And who were you talking about, when you whispered ''He'' ?

She couldn't say it...nobody should learn about that story...nobody...it needed to stay buried inside of her heart...

Mel got out of her bed and walked to the window, feeling the eyes of Larry on her head.

M= It was stupid...I shouldn't have mentioned that...It was just...just stupid...like me...

Larry quickly stepped out of the bed and got by her side.

L= Melissa, how do you dare to say that you are stupid ? Mel, y--you are more intelligent than me sometime and... you are almost 20 years younger than me. Why would you think that ? Huh ?

M= You do not want to know...

L= Hell yes I do ! I just let a girl go away for you !

Melissa didn't get the hint and kept looking outside of the apartment.

L= What is so creepy that you can't even tell me ?

'' I'M JUST A LIAR LARRY ! OKAY ? I'M LIYING TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE !!! ''

Only god would have been able to understand how much she wanted to say those words. No matter how much she did, none of them have gotten their way out of her mouth. She was suffering inside...all alone. Larry kept looking at her, seeing her charming face perverted by the salty pearls falling on it. Suddenly, he understood : she needed to get something outside of her heart.

L= Listen, I...I got an idea. You'll follow me to the living room, I'll make some tea or whatever, we'll sit on the couch and we'll speak.

M= There is nothing to say...

L= Yes yes yes, there is something to say, 'cause I think that you got something dangerous hidden inside of your heart Mel, and I don't like that !

He took her by the hand and she followed him to the living room down the stairs. When they got there, she sat on the couch and Larry walked to the kitchen. She took deep breaths and looked at every angle of the room. When Larry came back, he put a glass of lemon water and a cup of coffee on the coffee table, then he sat by her side.

L= So, do you have something to tell me ?

Melissa took a sip of her water and looked away. The silence was unbearable. Larry sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen when :

M= Larry...w--why are you so good with me ?

He looked right in front of him, standing in front of the couch. His back was facing Melissa.

L= B--Because I--I...

He looked down and sighed.

L= Because when I saw you that night, all scared and helpless, I knew I had to help you.

This time he got the undivided attention of Mel. He came back by her side and took her hand.

L= I was so heartbroken to see you in that state. So hurt and broken. You barely had much clothes on and it was freezing. You hair was all messed up, your hands all dirty and your face was covered with tears. You looked no more than 16 years old and I couldn't let you stay alone like that. Especially with that Egyptian costume you were wearing. Who knows what could have happened to you if I had left you alone there. Anyone could have...

He stopped, a sudden disgust look appearing on his face. He shuddered and looked back at her.

L= I don't even want to think about it. I am not your real father, but I dislike to think about someone mean putting their hands on you. And that costume was...quite revealing.

M= Yeah...that costume...

She knew it wasn't a costume. It was the clothes that the love of her life had chosen for her when they went on a "date" together. It was the clothes that she wore the most and also the clothes that she wore  _that night_. She shuddered at the thoughts and focused on staying in the present.

M= That costume took a long time to make. And was really expensive. 

L= It did look really expensive. I meant you had real gold on your arms, around your neck and on your feet. It looked like you had stepped right out of an Egyptian movie. 

She thanked God that there was no blood on her clothes. If there would have been, she probably wouldn't be sitting here with Larry. Even the lie that it was fake blood wouldn't have been too believable since it would have been a bit out of context since she was dressed prettily. She thanked God that all the traces and proofs had disappeared and that all that was left was her pretty clothes. She looked at Larry, then back at her glass of water, and nodded repeatedly.

M= Yeah. Too bad it was reality and I couldn't return in that movie, huh ?

L= I still don't get why your parents threw you out of their house...I don't think there's something humanly possible that you could have done for them to be mad enough to throw you out... I mean, you are so amazing and kind...they really messed up when they forced you out of their lives.

Ah yes. That made up story. When she met Larry, she had woken up in a strange place and started to run immediately after seeing something. Still in the building she woke up in, she had seen some people looking at her. She had even heard some of them ask her if she was okay. When she had finally got out of the building she was in, she had seen that it was getting dark outside. Looking around, completely lost, scared and shivering, she had walked down some stairs, her bare feet cold as the cement. She had started to cry, all her memories fresh and her mental wounds still open. That's when she had heard a gentle, but manly, voice speaking to her, asking her if she needed any help. That's when she had told Larry that she came back from a costume party and that her parents where so mad at her that they had thrown her out of her home. Looking at Larry now, seeing that he still bought the lie she fed him, she couldn't help but feel guilty, but also relieved.

L= So...I really want you to tell my what is the problem. Because I won't let you out until you tell me.

''Should I tell him ? My god...I really need to talk to someone but...no... it's not possible...I can't.''

L= Mel...

She looked right at him. He took her other hand and looked right at her too.

L= Trust me.

Then, another lie got out of her mouth. A whole fake story, everything about her and that mysterious girl. When she had finished, Larry wasn't saying anything. She looked on the floor and sighed.

L= Thank you Mel.

Melissa immediately looked at him, in awe.

M= What ?

L= Thank you.

M= For what ?

L= For trusting me. What you've told me isn't simple. But, tell me something...

M= What ?

L= When did she disappears ?

M= A few days before we met...

L= Okay.

Larry kissed Melissa on the cheek and took her empty glass with his cup to bring them to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen, she got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen and leaned on the middle counter.

M= Hold on a second. I've realized something. Camelia, what happened with her ?

L= Well, when you left, I told her that I wanted to go after you and when I said that, she told me no to bother calling her again.

M= WHAT !?

L= Yeah, I think that she thought that you might have been...you know...my girlfriend...

M= Oh...

L= Obviously, you aren't. I mean, you are like my daughter...

M= I thought she was your girlfriend. She said so.

Larry blushed slightly and chuckled.

L= She got a bit ahead of herself. We only met a few days ago and went to eat together. I wanted to tell her about you joining us but you arrived right before I could. Melissa just nodded, listening to Larry. After their talking, Larry ordered a pizza and they spent the rest of the night watching some movies before Larry drove her back to her place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment down below if you please ~


End file.
